leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Ageism
Ageism is the irrational prejudice or discrimination against individuals because of their age, most often directed against the elderly. Examples * Chirpy yet smilingly hateful New Zealand MP Chlöe Charlotte Swarbrick responded to a heckling colleague with "OK Boomer" in November 2019. The epithet is routinely deployed as ad hominem dismissal of anything said by anyone older. Swarbrick is a Green Party politician and therefore in principle opposed to arbitrary discrimination but ageism is the entirely acceptable bigotry in her political milieu. Way to waste your five minutes of fame. * British opponents of Brexit celebrate ghoulishly the deaths of older Britons because that may shift the demographic balance in the UK electorate. "Novelist Ian McEwan caused much knowing chortling in literary circles when he said the deaths of ‘1.5million oldsters’ could swing Britain to a Remain outlook. Just last week, the doyen of Remoaner Britain – Polly Toynbee – noted that loads of people have died since June 2016 and therefore we must have a second referendum to prevent ‘the will of dead people’ ruling over ‘the will of the young’." * Three "caregivers" at nursing home (Jorden Lanah Bruce, Mya Janai Moss and Lizeth Jocelyn) produce video mocking a 76 year old woman suffered from a stroke. Police: Employees shot Snapchat video of stroke victim titled 'The End' July 9, 2018 * "I'm frightened of old people and I refuse to do stories involving them or the places they reside." Statement in blog post by Huntsville Alabama television news reporter Shea Allen. * In a 2015 article in The Weakly Standard, little Matt Continetti described Bernie Sanders as a "73-year-old self-described democratic socialist and grandpa." Note the "and grandpa." By implication, little Matthew believes that being a grandparent disqualifies one form serving as President of the United States. Perhaps he hasn't read this: Mitt Romney Became a Grandfather Eight Times While Running for President and No One Gave a Damn * "But how many 67-year-olds make nine-year commitments, and what concerns have to be addressed if they do?" Is Hillary Clinton Too Old to Run? Charlie Cook. National Journal. February 14, 2014. * Slate staff writer Amanda Hess revealed her age hatred in complaining that Steven Colbert was in the running to replace David Letterman as host of a late night television talk show: "Middle-aged white dudes are, in fact, the appropriate face for this type of bore." Thank heavens she will be able to remember that she focused on the important events of her time when she is a very old woman. * U.S. Seal Manufacturers company newsletter noted Robert Dobkin’s golden anniversary as an employee with the headline, “Is That Guy Bob Still There?” Long Island Man, 76, Sues Company For Age Discrimination After 'Workforce Reduction' of One Man John Marzulli. New York Daily News. February 13, 2014. * Burger King issues mean tweet after Drake and Madonna kiss at Coachella * Anand Giridharadas complains in a book review in the New York Times, "I know so many younger writers, especially women and people of color, who are smart, thoughtful, buttoned up and pretty damn accurate who would kill for an opening to publish a book with a serious publisher — and who know in their bones that, if they were ever this sloppy, their career would be over before it had even begun." Giridharas, it would seem, thinks that only "younger writers, especially women and people of color" have been denied book contracts. Links * Political Lexicon External links * Facts About Age Discrimination EEOC. * Ageism in Academe